Hermanos
by lobunaluna
Summary: Un pequeño fic en donde Ares hace mella en la relacion de Saga y Kanon cuando eran niños.


_**Hermanos.**_

Como si fuera un fantasma entro al cuarto del menor. Ahí estaba su pequeño contendor, un dulce infante lleno de inocencia… Perfecto para convertirse en el contenedor de uno de los olímpicos. Escucho un pequeño movimiento al otro lado de la habitación. Al dios se le presento una mueca de ira. ¿UN GEMELO? El otro niño dormía en una cama igual a la de su contenedor… No podía ocupar el cuerpo del crio si tenía un hermano que podría interferir. Realizo una mueca de ira, se acercó a su pequeño contendor de 7 años. Comenzó a susurrar palabras al oído del infante, palabras que le hacía que el menor temblara. Comenzó a llorar dormido, esas palabras se enterraban en el inconsciente del menor. Escucho un movimiento en la otra cama, se hizo invisible, el otro niño se levantó y se acercó a su gemelo.

-Saga…-El otro niño, su contenedor, se despertó.- ¿Quieres que duerma con vos?-El niño se corrió y su gemelo se metió en la cama. El dios Ares hizo una mueca, lo sospechaba, tienen un lazo muy fuerte. Espero a que los gemelos estuvieran dormidos para volver a su labor, se acostó entre los gemelos y comenzó a susúrrales palabras a ambos. Llenando esos corazones de negro odio… Todas las noches fue lo mismo, desde ese momento. Comenzó a llenar el corazón de Kanon de odio hacia Saga y el de Saga de resentimiento hacia Kanon. Porque Kanon se mostraba como quería, a pesar que no podía dejarse ver por nadie. Kanon era más libre que él.

Cuando se fueron haciendo más grandes, el dios aprovecho el hecho de que los menores ya no querían saber nada con compartir el cuarto. Primero iba al cuarto de Kanon y comenzaba a susurrarle ideas de traición y locura al oído. Cuando terminaba de hacer su labor, Kanon lloraba ligeramente llamando a Saga. Pidiéndole que viniera y le abrazara, ahí el dios reforzaba sus actos en el inconsciente del menor.

-Saga no vendrá, no le importas…-Susurraba al odio del menor mientras le abrazaba-Jamás le importaste a Saga… a él no le importas prefiere a ese amigo suyo llamado Aioros que a ti que eres su propia sangre…. No le importas a tu hermano a él no le interesas-ah esas palabras el dormido Kanon, de doce años, lloraba ligeramente. El dios sonrió y abandono la habitación, dejando al niño llorando dormido… alimentando ese odio que comenzaba a sentir hacia Saga, al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El si se preocupaba por su hermano, pero este comenzaba a comportarse distante con él… Comenzó a odiar a Saga, porque su hermano no valoraba lo que eran ellos dos… hermanos de sangre: GEMELOS. Era parte uno del otro, no podía creer que Saga lo despreciara. El dios entro al cuarto de Saga y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a su futuro contenedor, cuanto más débil fuera psicológicamente mejor para él… Sería más fácil de someter.

-Kanon es como tú quieres ser realmente, él es libre de andar por donde quiere… Tu hermano es una mala persona, es tan malo como él quiere ser… Tiene todas las libertades que a ti se te niegan.-Le comenzó a susurrarle al oído-Él podría matar a Athena si así se le place… Tu hermano hará siempre lo que quiere… tu no podrás hacer nada, tu estarás siempre obligado y sometido a los caprichos de una diosa débil… Athena es débil Saga, la única forma de llevar la justicia es que el débil se someta ante el fuerte… ¿Tu eres fuerte…? Eres más fuerte que Athena Saga… pero Kanon estorbara siempre… Él quiere todo lo que a ti se te niega. Si te desases de Kanon, tendrás el camino libre hacia Athena… No habrá nada que te interrumpa… Kanon es desechable es un rival del que te tienes que liberar.-Con esas palabras el dios, fue entrando lentamente al cuerpo de Saga, su alma ingresaba al cuerpo del tembloroso menor. Quien lloraba en silencio ante esas palabras, aun dormido no sabía que pasaba, el dios iría tomando el control lentamente. Haciendo acciones que molestaran a Kanon e incentivaran la pelea entre gemelos. Descubrió que su trabajo en el corazón de Saga, no había tenido el mismo efecto que en el de Kanon. En el de Saga aun había bondad y amor por su gemelo… El de Kanon se había cerrado por completo al afecto de su hermano.

Llego el momento de la pelea entre Kanon y Saga. El dios muy sutilmente fue colocando ideas en la mente de Saga, una de ellas era matar a Kanon en el momento en que cayó de rodillas… hacer que su cabeza rodara y que el suelo se llenara con su sangre. Para su desgracia Saga no presto atención a esa idea, sino que encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion. Cuando Kanon comenzó a gritarle Saga estuvo a punto de volver y sacar a su hermano darle otra oportunidad ignorando todo lo acontecido, pero se encontró que su cuerpo no seguía sus órdenes. Por lo cual siguió caminando, cuando llego a los aposentos privados de Géminis y paso frente a un espejo vio algo raro… y se detuvo. Su cabello se tornó gris y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-Bien hecho… nos hemos liberado de mi mayor problema…-dijo sus labios, pero esa no era su voz… Saga dentro de su propiamente comenzó a desesperarse. –Tranquilo pequeño… No es necesario el alboroto… si lo que acabas de hacer es muestra de nuestra filosofía… El más fuerte es el que gobierna y el más débil… son solo escorias que deben ser eliminadas-el ser que controlaba su cuerpo sonrió con burla-Kanon era débil… tuvimos que eliminarlo… tuviste que eliminarlo, porque veías en el todo lo que quieres ser… Kanon era las personificaciones de tus tabús…-el hombre estallo en risas.-Acabas de eliminar a la única persona que podría ayudarte…

_-¡KANON!-_el grito desesperado de Saga solo fue escuchado por Ares, quien rio con burla. Mientras apreciaba en el espejo su nuevo títere. Saga esperaba que su hermano le oyera y viniera, como cuando eran pequeños que cada vez que se asustaba Kanon estaba ahí para saber que él no estaba solo. Ahora no habría hermano que le salvara y le abrazara, que le ayudara a salir de ese miedo que el embargaba y la culpa que empezó a carcomerle por dentro.

_FIN._

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Primera vez que escribo un fic así de corto… me siento rara publicándolo.**_


End file.
